In Wine There is Truth: A Wolf's Tale
by Miss Chang Po
Summary: Oneshot Prequel to 'So A Little Sake Was All it Took'- Inu Yasha may be stronger, but at least Kouga's a better drinker... rxr!


Disclaimer – Inu Yasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale is a product of Rumiko Takahashi and the cool peeps of Viz Enterainment. I'm just a dorky fan with too much spare time on her hands.

10/26/04 (Author's Notes) – Hey all! I trust everyone is doing well! You think I would have gotten back to work on 'Don't You Dare!' with Nataku-chan, but inspiration hit me and well... it was the right church, wrong pew if ya know what I mean...

Nataku-chan – Uhh... no?

Oh well, neither did I. Anyway, for those of you who wanted a sequel to 'So a Little Sake Was All it Took?' you've sorta got your wish. I present to you a _Prequel_ of said fic... Enjoy!

_In Wine there is Truth – A Wolf's Tale_

The strong live and the weak die.

It was one of they very first principles the pack leader, his father, had ever instilled in him as a young cub. If you were strong, you would live. If you were weak, you became prey for the strong. Remain strong and no one will be able to keep you from what is rightfully yours.

Kouga remembered him, old and gray, uttering those very same words to him again right before he went in for the final kill. He had finished him off with his own hands.

_Remain strong. No one will keep you from what is rightfully yours._

Assuming the role as leader of the Ookami tribe, Kouga would continue to live his life by this principle. It had worked for him for years; he saw no reason to change it. However, to maintain this way of life, there was work to be done. To be strong, he required a strong pack to support him and any decisions he chose to make. To have a strong pack, he needed to be a strong leader – someone who they could look to for protection.

Imagine how convenient it was for him to one day find a small, seemingly insignificant jewel shard. Implanting it in his arm without so much as a second thought, Kouga was pleased to find his strength increased. He had heard the legends of the mystic _Shikon no Tama_, _Jewel of the Lost Four Souls_; the elders of his tribe had often regaled cubs with tales of its wondrous power. Any youkai with it in its possession would be invincible. No one would stand a chance against his or her might.

How it had managed to be shattered into numerous shard-like pieces of was little importance. All that mattered to him was that now he had a small fraction of its power at his command.

_The strong live, and the weak die._

In time he acquired two more shards, placing them in his legs. With his speed now amplified along with his strength, Kouga was now a force to be reckoned with within the youkai world. He and his tribe quickly took control of the mountain cliffs overlooking their ancestral caves. No one was allowed near their territory. They were now a group to be feared...

By everyone but the Gokurakuchou, that is.

They were larger; they possessed the power of flight. Their leader also possessed shards of the Shikon no Tama. The strong and the weak...something had to be done.

Kouga had had no idea at the time that he would not be the one to do it. He was the leader of the Ookami tribe! He was smart and cunning, he was fast and strong – he had three shards of the Shikon no Tama for crying out loud!

Then along came the mutt.

It hadn't been any of his business. Kouga wasn't really sure what pissed him off more, the fact that it was he who had finished them off or that he had done it so easily. Barging in out of nowhere swinging that big, damned sword of his, butting his nose where it hadn't belonged...

What's more, he was just a mutt! Inu-kurro...A dog – a mere halfling at that – had done what he, scion of the Ookami clan, could not. It was like a slap in the face! He had defeated their most sworn enemy with just one blow. Oh, and not just because he wanted to, oh no... to him they had just been an obstacle in his path. He had merely been taking back his property – something that Kouga also did not possess – the human girl, Kagome.

There was only so much a wolf could take!

He found himself smirking at the thought. Before meeting the girl from what he assumed was a very, very far away land, he hadn't really held humans in very high regard. It was true that they outnumbered his tribes almost triple-fold, but they weren't very strong, or in his opinion very smart. Whenever he and his wolves happened to be passing through one of their little villages, they always had a way of getting into a useless panic. If they stayed out of the way, fine, if they didn't, eat them – it didn't much matter to him either way.

Yet here they surrounded him on all sides in a small village just at the edge of Musashi. They were everywhere, singing, dancing, and carrying on in their festivities around him, not giving the fact that he was a youkai a second thought. Glancing around, he could even see some of his own tribe members carrying on with them.

It was strange, but not all that surprising. There were other things to be concerned about.

After all, Naraku was dead.

'_Good riddance..._' Kouga picked up a cup that had lay forgotten at his side. One of the humans had passed it to him earlier. Without glancing into its depths, he took a deep gulp. '_The evil bastard._'

Staring down at his now empty cup, the wolf prince tried not to make a face. Human sake – not quite as strong as what he was accustomed. Youkai alcohol was much stronger, and tasted better too. No that he was much of a drinker, really; Kouga preferred to keep a clear head about him at all times. He could remember a time as a cub when his tribe had been celebrating a victory over a rivaling tribe. Some of the clan leaders had drank themselves silly, leaving themselves vulnerable for attack when their enemies returned for paybacks. Thank goodness his father had had the sense not to get plastered. Had it not been for him, their tribe may have been wiped out that day.

It was a harsh lesson that Kouga had learned very quickly. His head would always have to remain clear lest he get caught in a similar moment of weakness. He could never allow himself to be caught off guard.

Chuckling ruefully at the irony, he let his gaze wander to the edge of the village where a creature most deserving of his utmost spite stood off alone away from the others. His blue eyes narrowed in distrust.

Kagura, the cursed wind-witch.

His lip curled in distaste at the sight of her. It certainly hadn't been his choice to allow her to remain amongst them. If he had had any say in the matter, she would have gone the way of her creator in their last long, climactic battle. Yeah, she may have helped defeat the baboon at the last moment – he'd never admit this, giving credit to the mutt and his brother was bad enough – but there was no way he was about to forgive her transgressions against him and his tribe. Naraku may have been the one pulling the strings, but it was she who had tried to kill him, she who had slaughtered his clan. Nothing short of death would make him forget that.

He watched as the mutt's brother, the stone-faced youkai known as Sesshoumaru, emerged from the shadows to approach her. The two exchanged a few brief, hushed words before retreating further to the edge of the village.

Snorting, he looked away. He didn't give a damn what they talked about so long as they stayed the hell away from him. That way he'd have no reason to gut the witch with his bare hands. He'd already said he wouldn't – strictly due to the joyous occasion. Not because of Sesshoumaru – he certainly wasn't afraid of him despite what Ginta and Hakkaku thought, the morons...

He'd promised Kagome.

Sighing, he began toying idly with his cup, spinning it on its side like a top. It was strange to think of her now without any regards to taking her as a mate.

Yes, he had given up any attempts to pursue her. She had asked him not to.

'_I'm sorry, Kouga-kun,_' she'd told him one day, a sad smile on her face. Amazing how she seemed so concerned about hurting his feelings. No youkai would have done that. '_I can't go with you. Please understand..._'

He hadn't at the time, of course. He'd been so certain in his feelings for her. She was kind, she was brave, she had the power to see the Jewel shards, and she was strong. She had a mind of her own and she wasn't afraid to use it. She would have been the ideal mate, even despite the fact that she was human. They would have been perfect together, why couldn't she see that?

However, the more he tried rationalizing all the reasons she should stay with him, he began realizing why she shouldn't.

Yes, she was kind and brave. Those things just came second nature to her. She came from a different land, one where women didn't feel the need to be docile and subservient to their male counterparts. She had the power to see the jewel shards because she was a miko – that fact alone made them ultimately incompatible. The two of them being mated would not last no matter how much his pack adored her.

She was strong... because the mutt needed to her to be.

He had thought he could make her change her mind, but he soon began to realize she was resolute in her decision. Hell, she had probably made up her mind long before he came into the picture – she just hadn't realized it yet.

Damn.

"Hey, Kouga!" The shuffling of feet coming towards brought his attention from his thoughts. He looked up to see Ginta and Hakkaku coming towards him with twin grins on their faces.

"Whatcha doin' over here by yourself, Kouga?" Ginta asked. "Don'cha know there's a party goin' on?"

A smirk made its way across his face. There were lamps and bonfires everywhere – any idiot with eyes could see that there was at least something going on. "Looks like you two are doing enough partying for all three of us." He remarked, giving them each a look.

"Oh, lighten up, Kouga!" Hakkaku laughed.

"Naraku's dead, remember?" Ginta chimed in. "You can take it easy now and have some fun!"

A hand reached out, snatching his cup out of his grasp. Kouga looked up to see Ayame kneeling beside him, grinning cheekily. "How's he s'posed to have any fun," she explained slowly as if to make sure they all understood. "When his cup's empty?" With that, she procured a sake jug from behind her, filling his cup to the brim. She then presented it back to him, still grinning.

Ginta and Hakkaku broke out into laughter.

"That's our little Ayame," Hakkaku exclaimed.

"...Serving our Kouga like a good little mate!" Ginta chimed in.

Her green eyes met his for a moment before she met their companions with a blush, sticking out her tongue. "Aw, shut up, you two!" she snapped, grabbing another cup and pouring more sake for her. "I'm not his mate yet!" She downed the contents in one shot, snorting disdainfully.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Hakkaku snorted, elbowing Ginta jokingly. "'Member that song we heard on the road about getting married, Ginta?"

His companion blinked a moment, his eyes lighting up in remembrance. "Oh yeah! I remember!" He closed his eyes in concentration, letting the words come slurringly forth. "If ya wanna be happy for the rest of your life... better make a chunky woman your wife!"

Ayame's face went bright red. "Shut up, Ginta!"

Kouga blinked for a few moments. That was right, he had asked Ayame to be his mate. Now that the battle was over and the threat nonexistent, it would fall upon him to reunite the tribes that had been scattered in the wake of the attacks with Naraku's incarnations. In fact, Ayame had managed to help her tribe to escape back to the Northern regions before facing too many casualties.

Normally it would be up to the elders to decide, but Kouga had been the one to approach her about becoming mates. They'd talked a bit about other matters beforehand and then he just simply asked her.

He remembered how she'd blinked at him, confusion showing briefly in those green eyes of hers. After that she'd merely smiled and nodded.

"_If that's what you want_," she'd said softly. "_Then I will become your mate_."

Granted she was young, but Ayame had proven time and again how capable a wolf she was. She was cunning, and smart. She'd seen enough in her time to know what kind of hardships she'd experience taking on the leadership of a tribe – two at that. Kouga was certain she could handle it.

Ayame was strong.

"Hey, Ayame, Kouga's cup is empty again!" Ginta called out.

Ayame blushed and then sniffed disdainfully. "If you two are going to keep teasing me then you two can fill it yourselves." She replied. "Like I told you, I'm not his mate," She glanced at him and he could see the mischief sparkling in her eyes. "Yet."

She would make a good mate. Kouga would be sure not to disappoint her.

"...Get a chunky girl to marry youuuu!!"

"Gah! Shut UP, Ginta!!"

The wolf prince glanced at his compatriots with a short laugh, and then helped himself to another cup of sake.

"I see you all are enjoying yourselves."

Blue eyes focused on the sandaled feet standing before them before rising upwards to meet the human monk that had traveled with Kagome and the mutt; three sake jugs resting securely in his arms. Miroku had always struck him as a bit strange, what with the way he always seemed to be unaffected by the things around him. Then again, Kouga figured if he had ever had a hellhole stuck in his hand threatening to devour him, not much would faze him either.

"I don't see why not," he finally replied offhandedly. "With that idiot-baboon put away for good, things'll finally get back to normal."

"Ahhh," the monk's brow raised in curiosity. "So, I take it you and your tribe will be headed back home then?" He set down one of the three jugs of sake in front of him. Someone had mentioned something about the monk's mentor bestowing upon him a large supply of sake as a wedding present for he and the taijiya's upcoming marriage. Part of him was wondering what kind of monk _he_ had to be what with all the booze he seemed to have in his possession.

What interesting people he had surrounded himself with...

"Naturally," Kouga replied, gauging the monk's reaction. None whatsoever; that same placid smile still remained. He shrugged, tossing another stick into the fire in front of him. "Me an' Ayame gotta let the elders know the good news."

"About Naraku?"

He stretched, enjoying the warmth the fire provided. "Yeah, that and the fact we'll finally be uniting our two tribes."

Was it just him or was the monk grinning now? "Well, I offer you my congratulations," he replied amiably. "That's wonderful news to hear..."

Kouga snorted. Of course it was wonderful news... it meant he was giving up his claim on Kagome...

"...Isn't that right, Inu Yasha?" The mutt was standing behind him now, wearing a ridiculously incredulous expression on his face. Of course, when he realized he had everyone's attention, the usual scowl was once again in place.

"Keh..."

By Kami, what a uptight little... The leader of the wolf pack merely smirked. Normally the mere sight of his nemesis would have put him in a complete frenzy. However, now that the battle was over, Kouga was astounded to find that any feelings of animosity towards the hanyou were gone.

That didn't mean he couldn't tease him, however.

Believe it or not, Kouga couldn't have cared less about mutt's mixed heritage. He had realized he was partly human at the very beginning, but any thoughts he had had about him fighting like one were quickly put to rest. Inu-kurro, though only half youkai, was a strong adversary and Kouga had learned early on that strength was not to be taken lightly.

_No one will keep you from what is rightfully yours._

It wasn't that the mutt was a hanyou _and _stronger than Kouga that bothered him more so than the fact that he was simply stronger. He had defeated his wolves, had defeated the Gokurakuchou, had defeated Naraku's incarnations – hell, he had eventually defeated Naraku! Any dislike he held for him was merely amplified by his base instincts that labeled him as a competitor for Kagome's affections. Inu-kurro was an obstacle in the way of him achieving his goals. His mere presence was like an insult to his pride as a wolf!

Granted, a small part of him did respect him. The fact that he had gotten so far in life was a true testament to the strength he possessed. Personally, Kouga would never have done anything so stupid as to allow himself to be pinned to a tree for 50 years but he understood how easily Naraku could fool people into doing his bidding. He had done so to the mutt and the mutt had made him suffer for it. It was admirable.

So, when it came down to it, Inu-kurro was still a mutt, but he was an admirable one. After all, if he had gotten Kagome to choose a mangy mutt over a prince like him, he had to be doing something right. Now, if he would only pull his head out of his ass and make a move on her...

"Speaking of females," Kouga said casually. "You wouldn't have happened to see Kagome around anywhere, would ya?"

He watched amusedly as the mutt bristled up, growling low in his throat. "Why the hell do _you_ wanna know, _yaseookami_?"

Sitting up, he grinned at him cheekily. "To tell her the good news, why else?" he replied. "After all, she was the one trying to convince me to honor my promise to Ayame... I just wanted to tell her that her hard work paid off."

The monk was chuckling, no doubt trying to stave off the mutt's temper. "Kagome does have a way with words."

"Keh."

"Come now, Inu Yasha, relax," he replied. "This is a time for celebration – not sulking!"

"I am not sulking!"

"Could have fooled me," Kouga remarked, smirking at the deadly look the mutt gave him. "Y'know, I bet Inu-kurro doesn't even know how to have a good time."

"Yes," the monk sighed. "One does wonder..."

The growling continued. "Just what're you getting at?"

Kouga paused, a positively wicked idea coming to mind. He glanced down at the sake jug resting next to him. Could he get away with it? "What do you say to sharing a little sake with me?"

He blinked at him incredulously then suspiciously. "Yeah right," he muttered. "I think I'll pass."

"Fine, fine," he shrugged aimlessly. He watched as the mutt turned to walk away as the monk looked on blinkingly. "I should have known you weren't much of a drinker."

He froze. "What was that?"

'_Got him._' Kouga grinned, ignoring the puzzled expression on the monk's face. "It's nothin' to be ashamed of," he replied. "Lotta kids can't hold their liquor."

"Kouga..." the monk replied calmly, realization dawning in his violet eyes. "You aren't by chance challenging Inu Yasha to a drinking match, are you?"

"Of course not," he replied innocently. "What would be the point? I mean, there probably isn't a guy around who can hold a candle to me... 'cept maybe old Stoneface back there..."

The mutt was still eyeing him warily. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Kouga replied simply. "It's just a simple drinking match... when I beat you," He caught that little eye-twitch he made. "We'll know for sure who's stronger..."

The mutt was growling once again; Kouga could almost see the gears churning in that little brain of his.

_The strong live, and the weak die_. A challenge was a challenge; it seemed even the mutt understood that.

"Inu Yasha..." the monk began.

With quick movements, he marched over to the log across from Kouga, snatched up a jug off of the ground and held it out towards him. "All right, I accept!" he barked. "I'll show you once and for all just how wimpy you really are!"

'_Sucker..._' Grinning, he could hear the monk slapping his hand against his forehead.

000

It was true that Kouga wasn't much of a drinker. Still, the mutt hadn't stood a chance in hell. Granted the wolf prince had already had a few drinks, but it was human sake, not youkai – a lower concentration of alcohol wouldn't travel as quickly through his system.

Not the case for the mutt.

It had only taken a 10 or 15 jugs – Kouga hadn't really been keeping count – before the mutt started showing signs of a buzz. Amidst their drinking, they'd taken to slinging insults at each other, drawing the attention of a crowd both human and youkai alike. Aside from his slightly slurred speech, the mutt seemed to be holding up pretty well. This was quite the impressive feat considering Kouga was positive the mutt hadn't had a drink before in his life.

"I've certainly never seen him take a drink," the monk had replied, noting the speed at which the mutt tackled each container of sake. "I wouldn't have taken him as the type."

Said hanyou was too busy downing what was in front of him to offer a comment.

Kouga shrugged aimlessly before moving towards his next jug. "It's not like there's any harm in it," he replied between chugs. "Besides, what with all he's gotten down it might help to loosen him up a bit – walking around all the time like he's got that sword of his up his ass."

His opponent sputtered and gagged, wiping an excess of alcohol from his chin with his sleeve. "Ya wanna... shay that to mah face, wolf?"

The monk cringed. "He's certainly loose..." he muttered, setting about gathering the jugs emptied from their little proposition. His eyes, however, began to widen when he took into account their vast number. "How much have you two had?"

"Dunno," Kouga replied offhandedly, sipping from the jug in his hand. Not that it mattered, really; he felt fine. Inu-kurro on the other hand...

Their gazes went to him, but the mutt remained oblivious. He set down his drink, clenching his fists at his sides as he took a deep breath. He shot them a challenging glare and reached for another jug of sake. However, before he could reach his goal, his eyes rolled back up into his head and he slumped over on his side.

A cry went up from the crowd surrounding them. Okay, maybe he wasn't just buzzed... the mutt was hammered... and unconscious. He sure had put up a fight, though. Thinking the match over, everyone else that had been hovering around began to disperse to carry out other activities.

The monk walked over his companion prodding him with his foot gently. After making sure he was still breathing, he groaned and walked away muttering under his breath – something about how pissed Kagome was going to be when she found out. Kouga inwardly laughed at the thought.

A low moan caught his attention and he stared down at the inu-hanyou lying on his side in the dirt. Slowly but surely he forced himself into a sitting position, reaching once again for one of the jugs floating before his vision.

Clearly impressed with his determination, Kouga let out a chuckle. "You mean you haven't had enough yet?" he asked.

The mutt growled, more so at the fact that the sake jug in his grasp had proven to be empty than the wolf laughing at him. "Thish... thish ishn't over yet, Ko... Ku... whatever the hell the yer name is."

He smothered a laugh. "C'mon, ya yasheo-yasheookami, ya wanna fight me?"

Staring down his once rival, Kouga kept his face calm, "You really think you stand a chance?"

He tried for fierce expression that paled in comparison to what the wolf prince was used to. "I can take you..." He paused, squinting at him. "... All four of ya...!"

This time Kouga did laugh out loud. The mutt could be pretty funny when he wasn't busy pissing him off. "I'm not gonna fight you, mutt," he replied calmly. "You can't even see straight!"

He paused, confusion passing over his features before quickly being replaced by anger again. "Yer not fooling me, wolf... I'm not turning my back you fer a shecond!"

Feigning disinterest, Kouga took another swig of sake. "And why's that?"

Not to be shown up, the mutt also took another swig, shoving the jug down forcefully. "Don't play dumb! Yer alwaysh tryin'ta take Kagome away from me!"

Kouga sighed; he should have known it wouldn't be so easy to put this matter to rest. "Look, I already told you that I'm taking _Ayame_ as my mate." He replied slowly. "Get that through that thick head of yours!"

He received only a growl in response. "Like I'm gonna believe you... yer always takin' her away... how do I know you won't just take her anyway forever?"

"There'd be no point," Kouga replied. "Besides, I'm a prince... I'm entitled to change my mind and so I have. I don't want Kagome anymore. I've got no use for her."

There was a pause. Curiosity laced with suspicion, "Why not?"

'_Because she wants you..._' Kouga was not about to spell it out for this twit. He may have settled his grievances with the idiot, but he was not about to do him any favors. "Because..." he replied slowly. "I don't. What should it matter anyway? I thought you wanted her as your own woman..."

By Kami, he was actually blushing! "...I don't deserve her..."

Kouga would have been inclined to agree with him, but the idea simply clashed with his logic. Loathe as he was to admit it, the mutt was a strong fighter, capable of handling himself in situations in which Kouga had found himself lacking. If _he_ didn't deserve Kagome... who did?

_Remain strong and no one will be able to keep you from what is rightfully yours._

The hanyou blinked at him as if trying to process his words through his alcohol-soaked brain.

Grinding his teeth, the wolf-pack leader looked away. Scanning the crowds, he noticed Kagome was missing from her spot near one of the other bonfires. She had been keeping a watchful eye on Inu Yasha ever since the festivities had begun. It hadn't taken much, however, to realize all she had wanted was a few minutes alone with him. Unfortunately, once his impromptu match with the mutt had begun she saw no reason to keep trying. He guessed the monk was right about her being pissed.

Kouga considered this his way of making it up to her. "If you think you don't deserve her," he replied calmly. "Then prove to her that you do."

"What... about the match?"

He scoffed; the idiot could barely see straight and he was still worried about winning. Well, a challenge was a challenge..."We'll settle it when you get back."

"...Back...?"

He couldn't believe he was doing this. '_Damned girl has ruined me..._' "In case you were too shit-faced to notice, Kagome is no longer on the premises." The mutt's eyes widened as far as they possibly could given his state; what was he so concerned about? It's not like she was in any danger. He leaned back, folding his arms behind his head. "Seeing since you no longer have any competition, you shouldn't have any problems..."

Hazy eyes met his as he rose to his feat unsteadily, frowning slightly. "You're worse than that bouzu..."

At this, Kouga grinned. "Happy hunting, Inu Kurro..."

He merely snorted. "Baka yaseookami..." He turned to walk away from him before promptly passing out again.

Shrugging helplessly, Kouga sighed. '_Guess I win after all..._'

Having no more desire to deal with the inebriated hanyou, Kouga vacated his seat in favor of finding his companions. Maybe he could convince Ginta to teach him that song...

000

The party had continued on well into the night, human and youkai alike celebrating the end of Naraku's evil reign. However, by first light, things had started to die down and Kouga decided it was time to go. Goodbyes were exchanged before the wolf pack made their way back into the forest from whence they came.

"Too bad we didn't get to say bye to 'Neesan," Hakkaku murmured. "I'm sure gonna miss her."

"Don't worry so much," Ayame replied cheerily. "It's not like we'll never see her again." She glanced at Kouga who was walking a few paces ahead of her. "We'll come back to visit again, ne, Kouga?"

He turned back to answer her before stopping in his tracks, staring off at something in the distance.

"Kouga?" Ayame questioned.

"What's up, Kouga?" Ginta asked. "Whaddya see?"

Their leader merely stared a bit longer before shaking his head with a laugh. "Why that dog..." The others frowned in confusion. However, taking that as a cue, his companions followed the direction his gaze had gone, gasping at the sight before them.

Nestled within the shade of the trees, oblivious to everything else lay Inu Yasha – either sleeping or unconscious, they weren't sure. However, clutched tightly and securely in his arms lay Kagome, looking for all the world like she wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

"That's so sweet," Ayame sighed with a nod of approval. "It's about time he went and took some initiative." She and Kouga locked gazes once again.

"Ah well," Hakkaku shrugged. "So long as she's happy, right?"

The female of their group cuffed him over the head. "Of course she is! She wouldn't be laying there with him otherwise – you know Kagome better'n that!"

Kouga nodded his silent approval before continuing down the forest path. Yes, with the mutt, Kagome would be happy.

She'd damn well better be; mated or no, Kouga would be back to teach him a lesson otherwise.

Inu Yasha might have been stronger, but at least Kouga was a better drinker.

End

Author's Notes – Wow... this sure took forever. I had been looking back over some of my works and I saw 'So A Little Sake Was All it Took?' and I thought, '_hey, that had been a pretty fun piece to write_.' The idea of a drunk Inu Yasha was just to tempting to turn down, and so a fic was born.

However, as I was reading through it, I was wondering, '_what would have possessed Kouga to challenge him to a drinking match?_' Sure, he's given up pursuing Kagome, but a small part of him has to be a little pissed at Inu Yasha in general, right? Hence the reason Kouga never refers to him by name. So naturally I came up with the idea of Kouga challenging him simply as a prank, but as the alcohol consumption progressed, Inu Yasha would loosen up and the two of them would have a dog to wolf talk.

That didn't work... as I'm sure you all can plainly see. Kouga is one of my favorite characters (right behind Miroku – strange how whenever my sister and me play Inu Yasha on Playstation the two are always paired against each other. Damn her sickin' his wolves on my Houshi-sama... ahem... anyway) I blame it mostly on Wolf's Rain (my soundtrack came! Yaaay!), having wolves on the brain caused me to transform this fic into a Kouga introspective-fic more so than a two-rivals coming to terms thing. Thinking back it would have turned out to be pretty hokey anyway so it's all for the best. I'm sure with time the two will eventually learn to get along, but at least there's a grudging respect for the other on Kouga's part.

Wufei – None of that made any sense...

Of course not to you – you hold onto grudges forever!

Wufei – Damn straight I do... Nataku must be avenge—hrrmmmmphhh!

::holding a roll of duct tape in her hand:: Feel free to send reviews, guys! I'd be glad to hear from ya!

3 R's of Fanfiction... don't forget! D


End file.
